


Игра Хакса

by bravo_Stiles (Lorgo)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angry Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorgo/pseuds/bravo_Stiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хакс любит, когда в его жизни все предопределено, но эта неясная, в отличие от всего остального, игра ему нравится. Ей не один год, и иногда кажется, что ему просто нравится выводить Рена из себя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Игра Хакса

Звук шагов Рена отдается четкой поступью. Шаги тяжелые, словно наполненные яростью, и Хакс дергает уголком губ. Явился и, судя по всему, в гневе. Интересно, успел что-то разнести в приступе ярости, или она вся рухнет сейчас именно на него?

— Магистр Рен, — приветствует Хакс, не отворачиваясь от экрана, когда шаги затихают за его спиной. Говорит спокойно, как всегда — чуть высокомерно, с легкой прохладой.

— Генерал Хакс, — раздается в ответ холодно. Он готов поклясться — Рен едва сдерживается, чтобы его голос не дрожал от скрытого гнева.

За все время их совместной службы Хакс научился угадывать его настроения по интонациям — даже когда голос искажается под шлемом. Это совсем несложно, правда — Рен по сути все еще мальчишка, его вспышки яркие, и их предзнаменования сложно не заметить. Ему бы стоило научиться сдерживаться хотя бы в этом, раз держать лицо под шлемом не нужно.

Хакс искренне не понимает, как можно так себя вести. Сам он всегда собран, его спокойствие словно выточено из камня и редко дает сбой. Всплески ярости Рена вызывают у него недоумение. Разве так сложно держать себя в руках?

Он спиной чувствует, как Рен сверлит его затылок взглядом. Чуть ниже, по шее, идет легкий холодок, и мурашки бегут по спине. Неужели Силу использует? Нет, вряд ли.

— Что-то важное? — интересуется Хакс, по-прежнему не поворачиваясь. Словно ведет какую-то игру. Он любит, когда в его жизни все предопределено, но эта неясная, в отличие от всего остального, игра ему нравится. Ей не один год, и иногда Хаксу кажется, что ему просто нравится выводить Рена из себя.

Впрочем, сейчас этого и не нужно — Рену и так не хватает только последней капли. Хакс на секунду отстраненно думает, что его собственное поведение ей и станет, но Рен удивляет — из-под шлема вырывается только заполошный вздох, явный признак предела терпения. Поразительно.

— Я побывал в вашей каюте, генерал, — почти спокойно произносит Рен.

Это уже интересно. Хакс снова дергает уголком губ, едва сдерживая так и просящуюся на губы усмешку. Во-первых, интересно, что там забыл Рен, а во-вторых, не менее любопытно, что в каюте привело того в подобное состояние.

Нет, Хакс, конечно, догадывается, что некоторые вещи надо прятать получше, но… Никто не просил Рена их находить. Сам и виноват.

— И что же? — скучающе спрашивает Хакс, продолжая игру. Сорвется или нет?

Он понимает, что Рен едва сдерживается, чтобы не протянуть руку и Силой не впечатать Хакса в стену. Тому нравится ходить по лезвию ножа — это заставляет почувствовать себя живым. Впрочем, рядом с Реном Хакс всегда чувствует себя живым. Это… вдохновляет.

— Я обнаружил снимки, — сквозь зубы говорит Рен, — сделанные на камеры из _моей_ каюты.

Хакс едва ли не смеется. Естественно, он обнаружил именно этот грязный маленький секрет, потому и злится. Что же, у Хакса есть этому приемлемое объяснение. Интересно, как на него отреагирует Рен?

— Так вы об этом? — спрашивает Хакс все так же скучающе и поворачивается, чуть задирая подбородок, чтобы смотреть сквозь шлем Рену в глаза. Сними тот его, было бы гораздо удобнее. — У меня нет времени просматривать данные с камер, поэтому я приказал охранному пункту передавать мне ключевые снимки. Должен же я знать, что вы поправляетесь как следует, Рен.

Он скорее догадывается, чем видит, как тот стискивает зубы. Чертов шлем. Хакс хотел бы сейчас видеть глаза Рена, его лицо, наверняка красное от душащего гнева.

— Для этого обязательно делать снимки из душевой? — Рен думает, что спрашивает со злым ехидством. На деле же в его голосе звучит растерянность, которую не приглушает даже шлем. Впрочем, Хакс позволяет Рену думать, что голос звучит так, как ему хочется.

— Ну, — тянет он, — это всего лишь приятное дополнение.

Что теперь скажешь, Рен?

Рен не говорит — Рен делает. Он все-таки поднимает руку и швыряет Хакса к стене. Невидимые пальцы сжимаются на горле, и Хакс хватает воздух ртом.

Он не боится, нет. Он знает, что Рен прекрасно понимает — Сноук будет недоволен, если он придушит его как котенка или убьет еще каким-нибудь способом. Хакс знает, что Рен попытается припугнуть, но вот убить — нет.

Поэтому он смотрит спокойно — без страха, без паники, без вызова, без насмешки. Горло сдавливает сильнее, а потом слегка отпускает, и он может сделать вдох.

Рен подходит ближе. Хакс знает, что на лице Рена наверняка сменяются эмоции, которые он не может спрятать нигде, кроме как под шлемом, а потому удивляется, когда тот снимает его. И еще больше удивления от того, что лицо Рена — беспристрастно.

Лишь потом он замечает огонь гнева в глазах. А раз он есть — Хакс выигрывает, пусть Рен и не знает об их игре.

— Значит, — говорит Рен холодным, безэмоциональным голосом, — кто-то здесь любит подсматривать за чужими интимными моментами.

Он оказывается совсем близко, и его пальцы едва касаются виска Хакса. Невидимая рука конвульсивно сжимается на шее, снова на мгновение перекрывая доступ к кислороду, но Хакс по-прежнему смотрит в глаза Рена спокойно. Говорить он не может при всем своем желании.

— Я бы сказал, это жалко, но ты явно так не считаешь, — бормочет Рен.

Хакс вздергивает бровь. Что же Рен задумал? Тот явно хочет проучить Хакса, и ему интересно, что за способ тот выберет. Наверняка продолжит грубо использовать Силу, будто верит, что Хакса можно напугать. Глупец.

— Любишь подглядывать… — снова едва различимо говорит Рен, словно погрузился в свои мысли, а затем четко продолжает: — Ты же не думал, что это останется безнаказанным?

Он проводит по щеке Хакса тыльной стороной ладони, и ткань перчатки неприятно царапает кожу. Хакс сдерживается, чтобы не поморщиться. Он спокоен внешне, но внутри бурлит любопытство — что же, что дальше?

— Молчи, — как-то даже ласково говорит Рен, — мне так больше нравится.

Рука в перчатке переходит на шею. Подушечки пальцев, спрятанные под тканью, нащупывают бьющуюся жилку, потом спускаются ниже, к ключицам. Слегка давят на них сквозь застегнутую наглухо рубашку и дергают верхнюю пуговицу.

— Что ты представлял, когда смотрел на эти снимки? — спрашивает Рен. — Молчи, я догадываюсь. Похоть совсем не к лицу генералу Первого Ордена, ты не думал об этом? — он молчит пару мгновений и потом заканчивает: — Нет, не думал. Что весьма глупо с твоей стороны.

Хакс смотрит беспристрастно, но он явно заинтересован таким ходом мыслей. Не в том смысле, что что-то глупо или не глупо с его стороны. Просто он догадывается, что собирается сделать Рен, и чувствует, как твердо становится в форменных брюках от этой мысли.

Рен одним движением скидывает с него шинель, сдирает китель и ведет пальцами по пуговицам рубашки, расстегивая одну за другой. Хакс по-прежнему молчит, хотя Сила, сдавливающая его шею, ослабла, и он может произносить слова. Он не хочет нарушать ход мыслей Рена. Пусть говорит дальше.

— Как ты себе это представлял? — так же безразлично спрашивает тот. — Так, как это происходит сейчас? Или как-то по-другому? Думал, я буду груб? Нежен? Полон, прости Сноук, любви? Я хочу знать.

Он снова подносит ладонь к виску Хакса и в этот раз пытается считать мысли. Тот услужливо подставляет в голове картинку за картинкой и с удовольствием наблюдает, как щеки Рена окрашиваются в алый.

Хакс по-прежнему выигрывает.

— Значит, так… — говорит Рен задумчиво, а затем дергает рукой. Сила вырывает ремень из брюк. Неуловимое движение пальцев — и брюки буквально слетают с Хакса, он теперь совершенно обнажен и совершенно беззащитен.

Это не совсем так, как ему представлялось, но ему нравится. Такой Рен — опасный, спокойный в своей яростной ипостаси — не на шутку возбуждает.

— Я смотрю, тебе нравится, — почти с удивлением замечает тот. — Похотливый мерзавец.

Его перчатка изрядно раздражает кожу, когда он проводит кончиками пальцев полосу по груди до низа живота — прямо к твердому члену. Рен не касается его — замирает в миллиметре и почти с жалостью смотрит Хаксу в глаза.

— Я разочарован в вас, генерал, — с ноткой грусти говорит он. — Но дам вам то, чего вы хотите. Тебе — дам.

Последнее он проговаривает четко, с какой-то необъяснимой спесивостью. Хакс внутри себя смеется, но внешне остается безразличным. В конце концов, он всегда гордился тем, что умеет держать себя в руках.

Рен отступает на шаг и дергает рукой конвульсивно — и Хакса отцепляет от стены и резко разворачивает лицом к ней. Он рад бы обернуться, чтобы контролировать ситуацию, но Рен держит его Силой и Силой же опускает его голову, заставляет наклониться, прогнуться в пояснице, отставить задницу.

Руки в перчатках ложатся на ягодицы. Хакс слышит, как Рен хмыкает, а потом собственнически гладит его задницу.

— Так ты выглядишь менее заносчиво, — замечает Рен. — Мне нравится.

Хакс слышит, как тот снимает уже ненавистную ему перчатку. Холодные пальцы, едва касаясь, проходят по ложбинке между ягодицами, а потом давят, дотрагиваясь до дырки.

— Поразительно, — бормочет Рен.

Что поразительного, думает Хакс, если у него нет времени на то, чтобы перепихнуться хоть с кем-то. Подрочить, чтобы умерить похоть, и то не всегда получается. Тем более что в своих мыслях он обычно был сверху, и Рен теперь это прекрасно знает.

Холодная ладонь ложится на щеку. В рот Хаксу пропихивают пальцы, и он, вместо того, чтобы, как ожидает Рен, сопротивляться, обильно смачивает их слюной, почти игриво проходясь кончиком языка по подушечкам пальцев.

— Ну ты и сучка, — с придыханием произносит Рен. — Не знал, что ты такой.

«Теперь будешь знать», — самодовольно думает Хакс, ничуть не оскорбленный этими словами.

Рен резко вытаскивает пальцы изо рта, но Хакс еще успевает напоследок пройтись по ним языком. А потом они, мокрые, толкаются в его дырку. Хакс удивлен — он знает, что Рен все еще в ярости, но тот растягивает его аккуратно, едва ли не бережно, и это поражает. Хакс был уверен, что Рен не будет нежничать, а он, оказывается…

Он готовит его так, словно занимался этим всю жизнь. Хакс едва сдерживает сиплые вдохи, когда пальцы уверенно нажимают на простату, и чувствует укол ревности — значит, Рен уже опытный, значит, трахался с кем-то. А может, это природный талант? Или виновата всепоглощающая тяга к знаниям?

Хакс не знает. Впрочем, ему в какой-то момент становится все равно, потому что то, что делает с ним Рен, поразительно хорошо.

Рен прижимается к его спине грудью, продолжая растягивать, и его форма неприятно проезжается по коже; с другой стороны, это придает всему действию свою изюминку. Хакс изо всех сил старается не застонать, и это дается ему с огромным трудом.

Наконец Рен вытаскивает из него пальцы, и Хакс наверняка бы упал, не держи его Сила. Рен медлит, а потом слышится шорох приспущенных брюк.

— Не совсем то, что ты хотел, — говорит он, — но придется принять.

«Да, давай же», — мысленно требует Хакс, но вслух не говорит ни слова. Рен, словно прочитав его мысли, толкается в дырку и входит одним движением.

Хакс все-таки не сдерживает стон. Досадно, что самоконтроль дал сбой, но терпимо. Даже его силе воли не справиться с _таким_ , хотя он все-таки надеялся, что сможет.

Рен хрипло дышит, толкаясь в него. Сила ослабевает, и Хакс, не отдавая себе отчета, цепляется пальцами за бездушную стену. Рен выбивает из него дух каждым движением, и рубка наполняется стонами и тяжелым дыханием. Остается только надеяться, что Рен запер дверь, когда пришел к нему.

Впрочем, Хакс не в состоянии об этом думать — не когда получил то, что давно хотел. Его сдержанность испаряется, самоконтроль машет ему на прощание, и все, что остается в сознании — шлепки кожи об кожу, цепкие пальцы на ягодицах, которые наверняка оставят синяки, и член Рена, размеренно трахающий его задницу.

Это невероятно, просто _омерзительно_ хорошо, и Хакс, в принципе, не жалеет, что не может сдержаться. Наверное, иногда надо отпускать себя, и сейчас — один из таких случаев.

— Ты всегда хотел этого, да? — горячечно шепчет Рен, прижимаясь к его спине, склоняясь к уху. — Ты маленькая развратная сучка, Хакс. И как только тебя земля носит?

— Так же, как и тебя, — отвечает он. Рен в ответ на это мгновенно просовывает руку между ним и стеной и сгибом локтя давит на горло. Хакс снова начинает задыхаться, и одного этого ему хватает, чтобы кончить.

Его ноги едва не подгибаются, и спасает только то, что Рен прижимает его к стене всем телом. Тот следует за ним, и Хакс на грани сознания ощущает, как заполняется семенем его задница.

Рен тяжело дышит ему на ухо, и этот звук, пожалуй, приятен, но после секса Хаксу не хватает личного пространства. Однако он не сопротивляется, когда рука, сдавливающая горло, напоследок опускается на грудь.

Он быстро приходит в себя. Рен, стоящий за ним, расслаблен, и Хакс с ехидным удовольствием отталкивает его от себя и разворачивается лицом. Он снова беспристрастен и собран — в отличие от Рена.

— И что это было? — холодно спрашивает Хакс и приподнимает одну бровь. И едва сдерживает смех, когда видит, как Рен густо краснеет.

— Вы сами виноваты, генерал, — бросает тот. — Не следовало меня провоцировать.

Хакс видит, что Рен уже выместил свой гнев, и теперь, судя по всему, осознает последствия. И по сути сам толком не знает, что с ними делать.

— Учитесь держать себя в руках, Рен, — говорит он. — Не ожидал от вас такого.

Тот мрачно поправляет брюки, надевает перчатку, разворачивается и делает шаг к выходу. И только после этого Хакс кидает:

— В следующий раз просто зайдите в мою каюту. Когда я буду там присутствовать, разумеется.

Рен спотыкается, быстро надевает шлем и спешит покинуть рубку. Когда двери за ним закрываются, Хакс позволяет себе расхохотаться. Он не ожидал, что все получится именно так, но результатом остается доволен. 

Этот раунд был сложным, но он снова выиграл.


End file.
